


Slashers All The Way Down

by slasherhack



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Scream (Movies), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, will contain some NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasherhack/pseuds/slasherhack
Summary: a collection of headcanon requests from my tumblr. nsfw requests will be clearly labled and marked with an asterisk (*) in the chapter title





	1. Living with Billy and Stu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @eyesoreslashers: hiii! do you write poly billy stu imagines? if so may i request some headcanons of those idiots living with their s/o uh h thank you!!

  * First and foremost, you have to be VERY patient and good at de-escalating fights
  * Stu’s lack of tact combined with Billy’s temper and fluctuating moods can sometimes contribute to some pretty bad arguments
  * When it comes to cooking, neither of them are exactly world-class chefs
  * Stu can at least work a microwave (or, if all else fails, a phone), but that’s about it, unless you teach him how to make something simple that’s not liable to catch fire
  * Billy seems like the kind of guy who’s good at making pancakes and likes to show off, so expect to eat a lot of breakfast food
  * Those two are such goobers; they’ll be playing video games and having a good time, but then you turn around for one second and all of a sudden they’re no longer on speaking terms; blink, and it’s back to square one. 
  * You could get whiplash honestly
  * Whether they’re mad at each other or not, the perfect way to extend an olive branch is to ask if they want to watch a movie with you. Seriously, they’re the  _kings_  of horror movie trivia; the only person who knows more than they do is Randy
  * Pull out an old classic like  _Psycho_  and they’ll be on the couch waiting for you in .2 seconds, ready to talk your ear off through the whole thing 
  * (You don’t even mind, because you’ve seen it a thousand times, and you love seeing your boys happy)
  * They’re very good to you, above all; you all care about each other, even when you’re mad at each other, and even if it takes a while you’re always willing and able to work things out




	2. Michael + Cooking Shows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @vintageratdoctor: Okay so I’ve seen this headcanon about Michael liking foodshows and I’m wondering does he have favorites? Does he switch the channel to fox to watch kitchen nightmares? Does he have a favorite host or culinary personality? I need more of this headcanon

  * The basic part of me: Michael likes any show that has fancy knife work
  * The serious part: he’d probably like shows where the host/chef explained what they were doing in simple terms as they did it (ie The Pioneer Woman)
  * It’s also probably partly a comfort thing - Michael likes familiarity and patterns; cooking (and cooking shows, by extension) is full of that
  * Plus watching people cook/do things can be therapeutic
  * He also likes competitive cooking shows like Hell’s Kitchen and Chopped (lol)
  * Kitchen Nightmares is probably one that stays out of his orbit because he would get annoyed with the people on the show too easily
  * He doesn’t have many favourites (aside from being weirdly devoted to Gordon Ramsey and Ree Drummond) but he has several that he despises with a passion
  * He absolutely will NOT watch any show with Guy Fieri, Bobby Flay, Paula Deen, Anne Burrell, or Ina Garten
  * He just can’t stand them
  * I don’t know if he would ever try to recreate recipes he saw; he doesn’t seem like the kind of person who has that kind of patience. He prefers to watch other people do it
  * Back to the competitive cooking shows thing: if he wasn’t mute, he’d absolutely be one of those people who yells at the screen, he gets that into it
  * There are times when one of the Chopped judges makes a casual comment about the proper use of one of the mystery basket ingredients and then one of the contestants immediately does the  _exact opposite_  and he can feel himself vibrating out of his body
  * With Hell’s Kitchen, it’s the people who don’t do their part with the punishments and make them drag on that really irritate him 
  * Them and the ones who think they’re too good to get kicked off, or that they’re being targeted by their team because they’re “the best”
  * To summarise: Michael has a lot of opinions about cooking shows




	3. Michael noticing the reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @vannahhere: Can I request Michael HC of when he noticed reader? Or slowly becoming obsessed with them?

  * The first time Michael sees you, you’re just getting home after a visit to the grocery store
  * You’re balancing several bags on your knee, shoulder lifted to press a phone to your ear, unlocking your door as you talk to whomever is on the other side
  * There’s something about you that draws Michael in, similar to the pull that marks a victim and yet so different
  * That urge that constantly burns inside him is quieter; all that remains is the desire to watch, to follow
  * This change makes him uncomfortable, because Michael doesn’t like deviating from what he’s familiar with, and that urge is the most familiar thing he’s ever known
  * He decides that he’ll just continue to watch you until the urge comes back, and then he’ll kill you
  * The thing is, it doesn’t come back, and the more he watches you, the more intriguing you start to become
  * You don’t seem to have any set schedule, any daily rituals or tasks, but there are things that you do constantly that Michael slowly starts to pick up
  * Maybe one of your nervous habits is tapping a particular rhythm, and one day Michael finds himself tapping it out against his thigh
  * You aren’t the only one he stalks, of course; you’re the only one who is apparently safe from his urge to kill, but he doesn’t  _only_  watch you
  * He just has something of an affinity for you, which despite the amount of thought he’s given it he still can’t explain
  * After a while, he starts getting careless 
  * Even though he can anticipate that you’re about to turn around and potentially spot him watching outside your window, he hesitates just a second too long before slipping back into the shadows
  * That second of hesitation ends up being just enough to get your attention
  * You look out your window for a good minute and a half before ultimately deciding nobody is outside, and Michael is almost… disappointed
  * It’s as though a part of him  _wants_  you to know he’s there, to notice him




	4. Teaching Bubba and Thomas ASL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @vannahhere: HC about teaching Leatherface (both if that’s okay) ASL?

Bubba Sawyer:

  * When you ask Bubba if you can teach him ASL, he’s a little hesitant
  * He doesn’t think he’ll be very good at it
  * It’ll probably take quite a bit of convincing, but he’s never been very good at saying no to people, so he’ll agree to it eventually
  * You teach him to finger spell the alphabet first
  * It takes a few tries, but when he gets it he’s  _so excited_
  * From there, you teach him a few basic things, mostly one-handed signs like ‘yes’, ‘no’, ‘please’, ‘sorry’, and ‘thank you’/’you’re welcome’
  * You also teach him a few other everyday signs you think he’ll need
  * After that you start working your way up to more complicated signs and phrases
  * He’s an enthusiastic student, and you’re a very patient teacher, so even though he’s not the quickest learner, after a while he’s signing pretty easily, albeit a bit halting in pace
  * He babbles happily and gives you a big hug
  * When he lets you go, he signs a very earnest thank you
  * You hold up the combination sign for “ILY” and kiss him on the cheek



Thomas Brown Hewitt:

  * Like Bubba, he’s not so sure about it at first
  * While it is sort of interesting in its own right, he doesn’t really see the need for it, considering the fact that he spends most of his time down in the basement
  * You make the case that even just being able to communicate his wants with you and his family would make learning ASL worthwhile, and that’s what ends up convincing him
  * Thomas isn’t as patient as Bubba, so you make sure to ease him into the more complex signs and show him your hands from different angles so that he has more to draw from
  * He still gets frustrated pretty easily and comes close to giving up a few times
  * The main reason he sticks to it is because of your encouragement; you believe he can do it, and you just seem so genuine about it, so he can’t bring himself to disappoint you
  *  The first phrase he gets down-pat is ‘I love you’, and it makes your face turn bright red, because he’s staring at you the whole time
  * You have a feeling he did it on purpose just to watch you squirm
  * Once you feel he’s got a sufficient amount of knowledge to function on a day-to-day basis, you wrap him in a big hug and tell him you knew he could do it
  * You’re very proud of him




	5. Light NSFW with Freddy Krueger*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Some light nsfw headcanons for Freddy and a fem!Reader? c:

  * In my mind, Freddy is kind of distant when it comes to intimacy
  * He’s more of a love-‘em-and-leave-‘em kinda guy, generally speaking
  * Relationships are weird and they’re even weirder with a guy you only really ever see in your dreams
  * Freddy also doesn’t really act like a boyfriend/partner to be honest
  * Firstly, he’s not much of a kisser
  * Not because he’s not good or doesn’t have experience with kissing, he just doesn’t do it
  * If he  _does_  kiss you, it’s either as a result of repeated prompting (unlikely) or it’s a dominance thing (highly likely)
  * He’s also not a big cuddler, so when it comes to aftercare you’re most likely gonna be on your own for the most part
  * Freddy would probably prefer to stay mostly dressed while fooling around 
  * You, on the other hand, would be in some state of undress; this is mostly a dominance thing, as with the kissing
  * Freddy’s very much used to being in control, and I doubt he would be willing to relinquish that even to his partner
  * The other side of this is that his entire nature is making people feel weak and vulnerable; it’s something he enjoys and relishes in, so it’s also probably something he gets off on
  * Also: Freddy’s absolutely just as vulgar towards you as he is towards everyone else
  * Maybe even more so, to be honest
  * Freddy’s probably into degrading his partners on some level, I honestly can’t see that  _not_  being a turn-on for him
  * He also probably gets jealous super easily, despite the fact that he’s so distant and he himself probably claims you’re “barely together”
  * He’s kind of an ass, honestly, but if you care about him that’s… all that matters? ….Maybe?




	6. Billy and Stu with their S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: sorry I’m the one who sent the poly ask for Billy and Stu and I was wondering if you got it, because you asked me to specify? I meant things like fluff and how they act around their s/o etc 😊

  * So we’ve already established these two are day and night, personality-wise
  * Stu is the more amicable one
  * Let’s be honest, he’s an extroverted people-pleaser, and that definitely extends to you
  * He enjoys knowing that he’s able to make you happy
  * He likes making dumb jokes and puns (which always make you laugh) 
  * (Billy pretends to hate them but he always smiles at the very least)
  * Billy, on the other hand, is the stereotypical troublemaker
  * He sneaks out, climbs through windows at night, crashes parties - he’s every bit the bad boy archetype
  * He also doesn’t socialise as easily as Stu does
  * He hates crowds; on the off chance you three end up someplace crowded, he sticks to you and Stu pretty closely
  * Billy’s also pretty possessive - if it was possible for him to keep you and Stu all to himself, period, no exceptions, he absolutely would
  * To summarise: Stu’s a walking dad joke, and Billy is teen angst personified
  * But even though they’re different, they do have some things in common
  * The biggest thing (other than their love for movies and murder) that they have in common is that these goofballs have  _no idea how to romance_
  * On Valentine’s Day one year, they pooled some cash to put together a candlelit dinner for the three of you
  * Long story short: Stu’s house was very nearly burnt down, and Billy’s favourite shirt couldn’t be salvaged
  * Now, you three mostly save up to either go out or get each other nice things on holidays or anniversaries
  * Neither Billy’s dad or Stu’s parents are super strict about sleepovers, since they don’t know the three of you are dating
  * They usually allow you to spend the night together as long as you aren’t too loud and get at least a  _little_  sleep
  * You guys try not to push the envelope too much because, hey, it’s pretty great that you’re even able to spend the night together in the first place; why push your luck?
  * On the odd occasion that you have either house to yourselves, you might have a few friends over or maybe push the PG rating the parental supervision usually limits you to




	7. Light NSFW with Thomas Hewitt*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: Can we get some of my husband, Thomas Hewitt, X reader. Maybe some general light smut hc’s??

  * All right so let’s face it: you’re more than likely gonna be the more affectionate one in this relationship
  * Don’t get me wrong, he doesn’t  _not_  show affection, he just doesn’t show it as freely
  * Like, he’ll hold onto you, he’ll mess around from time to time
  * But in my mind he’s both the most serious Leatherface and the most distant
  * You’ll have to coax him into cuddles because at first he just kinda. Lays there??
  * He’s naturally distrusting and sort of insecure because of what he’s been through so you understand him being hesitant to show affection
  * After you manage to break through that barrier you really realise that this man does not know his own strength
  * Hope you’re all right with bruises because even if you don’t bruise easily they’re a very real possibility
  * Especially when it comes to sex
  * Then he  _really_  doesn’t notice how hard he’s holding onto you
  * Since he doesn’t speak, you learn pretty quickly to interpret different noises he makes
  * He grunts a lot
  * To Thomas, fully clothed, hurried sex >>>>>>>
  * He’s also liable to throw you over his shoulder or pick you up if he’s in the mood for any sort of intimacy, sexual or not
  * He’s not patient, and he wants what he wants when he wants it
  * Also, he’s not the cleanest person, so when he touches you there’s an eighty percent chance he’s got blood and/or some form of viscera on his person
  * If you don’t want him trying to sex you up while covered in gore, you better make that abundantly clear, or else he’s gonna do it
  * Considering the fact that he’s always wearing either a mask or the muzzle, I doubt Thomas is much of a kisser
  * You’re welcome to kiss him, on the cheek mostly but if you’re feeling bold you could go for the lips
  * He just doesn’t really have. Any experience at all honestly lol
  * When Thomas isn’t in an “I want it and I want it now” kinda mood, he’s usually working, and he’s got a super one-track mind
  * If you want attention, either be patient or try your luck and hope he doesn’t get annoyed and just decide to physically remove you from the room
  * If you have a strong stomach and don’t mind what he’s actually doing, he probably wouldn’t object to you sitting down in the basement with him while he works
  * He probably gets kinda lonely down there sometimes, even if he would never admit it; just having someone else there to keep him company is kinda nice
  * Also, nine times out of ten, when you’re having sex it’s gonna be in the basement, since that’s the one place nobody else ever really goes
  * You’ll get used to being bent over tables pretty quickly if Thomas has any say in the matter




	8. Jason Voorhees with a small S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Hi I’m new to your blog but I love everything I’ve seen so far!❤️ would I be possible to see the main slashers (Jason, Michael, leatherface) x an s/o who is smol and loves how much bigger the slashers are compared to her?

  * Honestly Jason probably worries about you a lot
  * He’d prefer for you to keep close to home, and not go out for too long on your own
  * He knows you can take care of yourself, that’s not what it’s about
  * The world is a scary place though
  * He just doesn’t want anything to happen to you, and you’d probably understand why he worries
  * When you’re both together, picture a lot of physical closeness; most of the slashers strike me as touch-starved, but Jason especially
  * Jason is one of the most cuddly people on the planet 
  * 10/10 would spoon
  * He’s not the warmest, but he is very soft, and his largeness makes him a great big spoon
  * He also really likes holding hands and does it at any opportunity
  * His hands are big and strong!! Perfect for holding onto!!
  * This boy takes the buddy system  _very_  seriously
  * You will never ever get separated from him 
  * Also: nothing will ever be too high up when Jason is around
  * He’s the type of person who doesn’t box you in when he’s retrieving something for you; he’d probably stand next to you and reach over
  * Since you guys are living in the woods, Jason probably tries to teach you how to chop wood and hunt and stuff
  * (You might have to persuade him a bit, because he’d probably be a little wary of you hurting yourself, but ultimately he trusts you)
  * How well it goes depends on you, but no matter what he’s gonna be proud of you for trying
  * Whether or not you need it, Jason is going to take on the role of protector when it comes to you, without a doubt
  * Try not to see this as him being controlling or overbearing
  * It’s just his way of showing that he loves you and wants you to be safe




	9. Michael Myers with a small S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Hi I’m new to your blog but I love everything I’ve seen so far!❤️ would I be possible to see the main slashers (Jason, Michael, leatherface) x an s/o who is smol and loves how much bigger the slashers are compared to her?

  * Michael is definitely going to be sort of restrictive with a small S/O
  * Unlike Jason, he absolutely has doubts about whether you’re capable of protecting yourself
  * He’s also 100% the kind of tall person who unintentionally flaunts their tallness
  * He put things on high shelves for organisational purposes and makes them impossible for you to get to
  * He’s almost accidentally elbowed you in the head so many times you’ve lost count
  * The point is, he’s gonna get on your nerves. (A lot.)
  * Instead of, say, punching him, try to see things from his perspective
  * He’s a serial killer who has interacted with some pretty capable people, and still managed to kill them without a problem 
  * Of course he’s gonna see you, a small, untrained civilian with rudimentary self-defence skills at best, and immediately decide you’re never going anywhere alone again
  * Plus, it’s not like he doesn’t show that he cares in other ways
  * He lets you mother him without complaint, for example, even though he could easily get out of it if he wanted to
  * He’ll also, on occasion, actively cuddle you
  * (This happens more frequently in the winter when you complain about being cold, because you both know he has heat to spare. Michael is a human furnace)
  * Most of the time when it comes to affection, he’s pretty malleable
  * By which I mean you can literally grab him by the collar and pull him down to kiss him on the cheek if he’s in a good mood, and he won’t mind
  * Otherwise, he makes it clear that he’s not in the mood for it by just. Not budging
  * Remember when I said he’d be restrictive? That’s not quite the right word for it
  * He lets you do pretty much whatever you want, but he doesn’t really like you going out on your own
  * When he’s not out, y’know, doing what he does best, he probably follows you around at a distance to make sure that nothing happens to you
  * At first it’s kind of annoying, as you might imagine
  * Yet another person who thinks you can’t handle yourself just because you’re short?  _Yikes_
  * Then you come to view it more as proof that he cares, and after that it’s sorta sweet




	10. Leatherface (Bubba Sawyer) with a small S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Hi I’m new to your blog but I love everything I’ve seen so far!❤️ would I be possible to see the main slashers (Jason, Michael, leatherface) x an s/o who is smol and loves how much bigger the slashers are compared to her?

  * Oh boy, where to begin
  * Firstly, Bubba is rarely going to let you leave the house by yourself
  * Going out at night is completely out of the question
  * If you go into town he’d much prefer Drayton or one of the others accompany you than have you go alone
  * Considering that he’s been brought up to think that all strangers pose a threat to his well-being, you can kinda see why Bubba would be hesitant to let you possibly endanger yourself
  * Especially since there’s not much you’d have to leave for; Drayton is the breadwinner, and food usually comes to you
  * To be totally honest, you don’t  _want_  to go out much
  * You’d rather stay home with Bubba and the chickens
  * Speaking of being home with Bubba:  _hoo boy_
  * Prepare to be smothered in affection
  * Hand-holding, hugs, whatever positive touch you can imagine, it probably goes on constantly
  * Touch-starved is Bubba’s first middle name, and Anxious is his second 
  * He’s gonna need constant reassurance that you’re okay
  * Bubba is a worrier by nature, after all
  * He’s most likely going to be nervous at first about sharing a bed or cuddling
  * You worry for a while that maybe he just isn’t interested in being close to you, but it’s more about his size and how he doesn’t know his own strength than anything else
  * He doesn’t want to accidentally hurt you!! 
  * That’s one of his biggest fears honestly, that he’ll hurt you on accident and then you won’t want to be around him anymore
  * You may or may not get a little defencive at first
  * You’re not a big fan of being treated like you’re fragile, and as a smaller person you’ve probably been on the receiving end of that sort of treatment plenty of times before
  * But you know that, obviously, Bubba doesn’t think that you’re weak or can’t take care of yourself; he’s just too damn gentle with you for his own good
  * Once you help him get over his fears and prove to him that nothing bad will happen, he’s never gonna want to sleep alone again
  * (You’re not complaining, though)




End file.
